Revenge
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Ketika yunho ingin membalas rasa sakit hatinya atas apa yang menimpa adiknya, ia pun memperkosa jaejoong. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? :: Yaoi :: Boys love :: DNDR :: RnR :: Newbie
1. Chapter 1

Revenge...

-Terkadang rasa sakit dapat mengubah seseorang menjadi amat kejam. Seseorang yang tadinya baik dapat menjadi sangat kejam. Bukankah setiap orang mempunyai sisi jahat, jadi anggaplah ini sisi jahatku. - Jung yunho

*Note all Jae POV

Hari ini adalah hari penantianku seumur hidup. Bagaimana tidak, aku akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan kami berjanji akan dalam keadaan apapun akan tetap saling mencintai.

Kini aku masih berada dikamar, menanti appaku datang menjemput dan mengantarkanku ke altar. Sedari tadi aku tersenyum mengingat hari ini akan menjadi sejarah dan moment terpenting dalam hidupku. Tentu aku tidak ingin membuat moment ini berantakan, dan sungguh berharap moment ini terlihat sempurna.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamarku.

"Appa sudah datang, dia pasti mau menjemputku" Gumamku tidak sabar

Mendengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat, semakin membuatku tidak sabar.

Perlahan tetapi pasti derap langkah itu berhenti dan berganti dengan sebuah ketukkan dipintu kamar yang kutempati.

Seolah-olah tidak sabar untuk segera menemui kekasih hatiku hyungie di altar, segeralah aku membuka pintu kamar tersebut tanpa mengintipnya dari sisi-sisi celah pintu.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku heran tidak mendapati siapapun diluar, keadaan tetap tenang dan sepi. Jujur ini membuatku makin penasaran akan hal ini dan segera melangkahkan kakiku maju namun tak jauh dari pintu. Aku tidak tahu jika ada sosok yang bersembunyi, dia seolah-olah menunggu waktu yang tepat. Setelah melihat keadaan sekeliling yang masih tampak sepi, kemudian aku berbalik menuju pintu kamarku kembali namun sosok yang bersembunyi tersebut keluar sambil membawa sebuah sapu tangan dan menempelkan dimulutku erat.

Aku kaget akan hal ini, mencoba berteriak namun sia-sia

"Uhmmmm" Gumamku tidak jelas

Perlahan tetapi pasti aku yang mulai memejamkan mata dan kesadaranku perlahan mulai menghilang.

Brukk..

Aku ingin jatuh kelantai, namun kurasa ada seseorang yang menahanku.

Samar-sama masih dapat kudengar

"Bawa dia kedalam mobilku" Ucapnya dingin.

.

.

"Nghh... Dimana aku? Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku pelan sambil mengerjabkan mata mencoba menyesuaikan dengan tempat asing ini

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapnya dingin

Seketika kesadaranku mendadak pulih. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini, mengapa dia terlihat sangar dan menyeramkan. Apa dia orang yang sangat kejam?

"Kau siapa?" Ucapku kaget mendapati sosok itu tengah duduk sambil terus menatapku intens

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Ucapnya dingin. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatapnya sambil mencoba mencari jawaban.

Dia terus menatapku dengan intens kearah dada, junior serta holeku dan jujur itu membuatku risih. Bagaimana tidak, kakiku terikat tapi dibuat agar mempermudahkan dia melihat holeku yang menggoda hingga aku menyadari bahwa

"Mengapa aku tidak mengenakan apapun? Kemana semua baju-bajuku? Dan heii apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kedua tangan dan kakiku teringat begini?" Tanyaku panik mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku berharap bahwa ikatan itu akan terbuka.

Bagaimana tidak, aku baru menyadari kini aku tengah telanjang dan tidak mengenakan apapun dihadapan seseorang yang tidak kukenal terlebih lagi kedua tangan dan kakiku terikat dengan eratnya di sisi ranjang masing-masing.

Kini tampaklah aku berada ditengah ranjang, dengan kedua tangan di sisi ranjang dan kakiku yang rentang membuat huruf M.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini

"Kau itu siapa? Apa maumu? Sekarang jam berapa? Aku harus pergi ke pesta pernikahanku" Ucapku kesal sambil mencoba menggesekkan ikatan ini, berharap terlepas namun sayangnya ikatan itu tidak mau terlepas-lepas juga. Ikatannya terlalu erat. Mungkin ikatan ini akan membuat tangan merah, akibat diikat terlalu kencang.

Dan baru kusadari kini aku tengah diculik oleh seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

"Kau mau tahu siapa aku, bukan? Aku yunho. Jadi, sekarang diamlah" Ucapnya dingin

Baru kali ini dapat kurasakan hawa-hawa kemarahan, kebencian ada didalam dirinya.

"Okay, waktunya tiba" Ucapnya dingin

Aku yang tidak mengerti hanya mampu mengerjapkan mataku pelan.

'Apanya yang tiba?' Kataku dalam hati

Perlahan tetapi pasti pria yang bernama yunho itu menuju kearahku.

"Kau mau apa? Menjauhlah" Ucapku takut. Bagaimana aku tidak takut kini jarakku dengan yunho hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, yunho hanya mengecup bibirku lembut dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam holeku.

"Arghhhh sakittt... Apaa yang kauuu lakukkaaaann arghhh" Desisku sakit

Aku tidak siap akan serangan yang tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya, jadilah aku menggenggam tali yang mengikatku.

"Kauuu hangattt kim jaeee joongg ahhh" Desahnya nikmat

'Ha?! Bagaimana dia tahu jika aku adalah kim jaejoong?' Kataku dalam hati yang penuh tanda tanya

"Urghhhh appo... Sudahhh hentiiikkaannn" Desisku sakit saat yunho mulai menghujamiku dengan kasar dan tidak sabar

"Kauuu ahhhh nikmatttt" Desahnya yang masih terus menghujamiku dengan kasar, tidak sabarr

"Arghhh... Appo... Hentikannn" Desisku sakit

Aku sungguh ingin melawan namun pergerakkanku terbatas. Kedua tangan dan kakiku masih diikat.

Brakk...

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup kebuka lebar.

Ketika aku menoleh kearah tersebut dan mendapati kekasihku tengah berdiri menatap marah menyalang melihat aku yang masih 'digarap' oleh yunho.

Yunho seolah tidak peduli, dia terus menghujamiku dengan cepat, kasar, tidak sabar, ganas dan liar.

"Sudahhh leeepppaasss... Arghhhh... Hentikann..." Desisku sakit

Aku jujur merasa tidak enak akan hal ini, hyungie dapat kulihat mencoba memberontak namun dia dijaga dengan beberapa penjaga yang besar hingga membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Kau nikmmmaat ahhh..." Desahnya nikmat

"Sudahhh yunnnhooo hiksss... Hentikkaannn" Desisku sakit, jujur aku merasa terluka dalam hal ini.

Yunho terus saja menghujamiku secara cepat dan kasar dan semua kejadian itu disaksikan oleh kekasihku hyungie.

"Kauuu hangattt..." Desahnya nikmat

"Hentikkkkannn hikkss..." Ucapku sedih

Hujaman demi hujaman, desahan demi desahan yunho keluarkan tanpa menyadari kini kekasihku menyaksikan semuanya.

Hingga tiba akhirnya...

"Arghhhhh keluarrr" Desahnya nikmat menikmat secara menikmati organisme yang baru saja dilaluinya. Baru kusadari bahwa yunho tidak mengenakan pengaman saat memperkosaku.

Dapat kurasakan sperma-sperma yunho yang mengalir dari dalam holeku, dikedua sisi pahaku.

Segera yunho membuka ikatanku sambil mengucapkan

"Kau nikmat sekali" Ucapnya nikmat sambil mengecup pipiku.

Perlahan tetapi pasti yunho memakai bajunya asal dan menatap hyungie dengan tatapan sinis.

Tanpa babibu, aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhku sambil menangis meratapi nasibku, aku merangkak pergi menuju kekasihku. Begitu aku ingin menggenggam tangannya, hyunjong menepis tanganku.

"Maaf hyungie... Maaf" Ucapku menyesal

Hyungie hanya diam dan menatap yunho marah

"Bagaimana rasanya hyungie? Saat melihat orang yang kau sayangi hancur, bagaimana?!" Ucap yunho dingin

"Kau! Bajingan! Dia tidak bersalah dalam kasus kita!" Ucap hyungie marah

"Tidak bersalah? Kurasa dia punya andil karena dia adalah orang yang kau sayangi!" Ucap yunho marah

"Jae memang orang yang kusayang, Tapi dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan sunmi dan kita" Ucap hyungie marah

"Sunmi adikku hyungie, siapapun yang menyakitinya aku akan membalasnya. Tidak perduli siapapun orang itu" Ucap yunho marah

"Adik? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Jung sunmi adalah adik seorang jung yunho. Kau mengenalnya dengan amat sangat baik, benarkan hyungie" Ucap yunho sinis

"Kau kakaknya?" Ucap hyungie kaget

"Yaa aku kakaknya, kurasa kau harus menyadarinya sedari dulu saat berurusan dengannya" Ucap yunho sinis

"Kau bukan kekasihnya?!" Ucap hyungie kaget dan terkejut

"Iyaa, jung sunmi adikku. Adikku yang kau pacari, lalu kau tiduri dengan seenaknya kemudian kau menyuruh teman-temanmu memperkosanya karena kau menganggap bahwa dia berselingkuh dengan aku yang jelas-jelas kakaknya!" Ucap yunho marah

"Apa?! Kau bohong... Bohong" Ucapku sedih seraya tidak mempercayai ucapanku

"Aku berharap aku tengah berbohong, sayangnya aku tidak berbohong" Ucap yunho pelan

Hyungie hanya diam ditempat tanpa mau membantah ucapan yunho

Aku yang merasa dibohongi hanya mampu menangis. Bagaimana tidak, hyungie mengatakan kepadaku dia dan sunmi putus baik-baik meskipun aku tidak pernah menanyakan alasannya kenapa mereka putus karena kurasa itu adalah urusan mereka dan aku tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?!" Ucap yunho marah

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sunmi? Dimana dia?!" Tanya hyungie penasaran

"Orang tuaku yang malu akan hal itu, mengirim sunmi ke rumah sakit jiwa padahal ia tidak sakit jiwa. Orang tuaku berbohong pada semua orang dengan mengatakan bahwa sunmi tengah belajar di luar negri. Setiap hari aku selalu mengunjungi dan menemui adikku. Dia selalu nampak tegar dan mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa oppa, aku gadis yang kuat'. Tapi kau tahu saat kau menatap matanya, kau akan melihat luka dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kau tau bahkan diakhir hidupnya sunmi masih mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa oppa, oppa jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja'. Kau tahu rasanya melihatnya sunmi menahan semua terluka yang dirasakannya seperti itu" Ucap yunho getir menceritakan kisah adiknya yang memilukan

Aku yang mendengar cerita itu hanya menangis sambil menatap hyungie

"Akhir hidup? Apa maksudmu diakhir hidupnya?" Tanya hyungie penasaran sekaligus marah

"Kau tahu, dia membunuh dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahan. Dia tidak tahan dengan keadaannya, dia selalu berusaha menutupinya dibalik senyumannya yang menawan. Kau tahu dia tidaklah setegar yang terlihat namun dia sangatlah rapuh, jika kau tahu. Kau tahu aku hanya punya dia tapi kau merampasnya dan kini kekasihmu akan kurampas dan kurebut juga" Ucap yunho segera menarik aku kearahnya

Aku jelas tidak mau biar bagaimanapun aku masih kekasih hyungie bukan meskipun aku dibohongi olehnya, aku terus mencoba meronta melawannya namun tenaganya lebih besar dan aku tidak mampu melawannya.

"Penjaga, bawa jaejoong kekamarku" Ucap yunho dingin

"Tapi... Hyungie... Tolong aku... Hikss..." Ucapku meminta pertolongan

Namun sayang hyungie hanya diam tanpa mau melawan atau membantuku...

'Hiks... Hiks... Kau kejam hyungie... Kau bahkan tidak membantuku dan menolongku. Kau membiarkanku begitu saja. Seolah-olah janji yang kau ucapkan semu belaka' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah aku pergi mengikut penjaga itu tanpa mau mencoba menoleh kearah hyungie dan yunho.

.

.

Malam ini bulan tampak indah dan ditambah bintang-bintang yang ikut menghiasinya. Seharusnya aku bahagia, harusnya ini menjadi malam pertamaku dengan hyungie namun semua hancur berantakan gara-gara kesalahan pahaman antara sunmi dan hyungie hingga membuahkan dendam untuk yunho.

Aku tidak menyalahkan yunho, ataupun hyungie. Hyungie mungkin saja tidak tahu bahwa yunho kakaknya sunmi, dan yunho terlanjur sakit hati atas apa yang menimpa adiknya.

"Hikss... Umma apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumamku pelan

Kini aku berada dibalkon kamar yunho. Kamar yang amat sangat besar dan bernuansa elegan. Harus kuakui untuk ukuran seorang pria, kamarnya ini terbilang cukup rapi. Semua pakaian dan aksesorisnya pun tertata dengan rapi.

Grepp...

Dapat kurasakan sepasang tangan tengah melingkar dipinggangku lembut dan aku tahu siapa itu.

"Yunho..." Ucapku takut

"Ssuuutt jangan takut baby, mulai sekarang ada aku yang menjagamu. Maaf jika kejadian tadi membuatmu terluka" Ucap yunho lembut

Jelas sekali ucapannya berbeda dengan yang barusan saat dia memperkosaku.

Segeralah aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap matanya yang lembut, teduh dan tenang itu. Seolah-olah habis tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu yunho... Hikss... Jahat... Nappeun... Nappeun..." Ucapku sedih sambil memukul dadanya yang kokoh itu

"Aku harus melakukannya jae, kini aku tidak memiliki siapapun. Umma appaku bercerai diam-diam sejak kasus sunmi. Ummaku pergi ke busan, tempat tinggalnya saat masih kecil sedangkan appaku sudah lama sekali tinggal di newyork. Tidak ada seorangpun yang kupunya. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku sendiri" Ucap yunho pelan

"Lalu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan hyungie tadi?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Dia hanya menangis seolah menyesali apa yang dulu dilakukannya. Kau tahu jae, kau beruntung tidak seperti sunmi" Ucap yunho getir

Entah rasa kasian atau memang yunho yang terlihat rapuh, segeralah aku memeluk yunho lembut

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi penghilang kesedihan dan penyembuh lukamu atas kejadian yang menimpa sunmi. Biarkan aku yang menemanimu" Ucapku lembut. Aku sungguh tidak menyadari kalimat itu, kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku

"Kau mau menemaniku?" Tanyanya memastikan

"Aku tidak tahu jika hyungie dapat berbuat kejam pada sunmi hingga seperti itu. Jika seandainya aku tahu maka aku tidak akan menjadi kekasihnya, aku akan menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab atas sunmi" Tambahku lembut tanpa menjawab ucapan yunho aku hanya menatap matanya yang teduh, tenang itu namun menyimpan sejuta kesedihan yang mendalam

"Apa kau mau disini menemaniku?" Tanya yunho penasaran

Meskipun aku belum mencintai yunho, tapi aku kasian dengannya. Dia pasti kesepian disini.

"Baiklah... Tapi aku harus pulang dulu" Ucapku pelan

"Bagus, kau tidak usah pulang. Semua barang-barang ada dikamar ini. Sekarang, ayo kita 'tidur' dulu kau pasti kelelahan" Ucap yunho pelan

Aku tahu dengan apa maksudnya itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalaku.

Yunho pun menuntunku masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

"Urghhhh yunn" Desahku nikmat saat yunho menghujamiku dengan kasar, ganas, tidak sabaran namun terkesan lembut berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Arghhhhh jaeeee kauuuu ahhhhh haaanggaaattt ahhhhh" Desah yunho nikmat

Kini posisinya aku tengah berada didalam kungkungan yunho. Aku tidak tahu sudah jam berapa, yang jelas saat aku dan yunho masuk sudah jam 23.00

Sudah tak terhitung lagi, berapa kali yunho dan aku mengalami organisme. Yang jelas sedari tadi aku mencoba menikmati hujaman demi hujaman pada holeku.

"Arghhhhh yunnnn keelluuarrr ahhh" Desahku nikmat

Dan tak lama yunho juga mengeluarkan organismenya. Seperti sudah kebiasaan yunho, setiap dia organisme dia pasti akan menggigit nippleku keras

"Arghhhhh appo..." Desisku sakit saat merasakan yunho menggigit nippleku kuat-kuat

"Kau lelah? Istirahatlah" Ucap yunho lembut

"Sekarang jam berapa yun?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Entahlah, jam 09.00 pagi mungkin" Ucap pelan

"Mwo? Aku belum membuatkan sarapan untuk kita" Ucapku panik

"Kau tidak perlu panik, sarapanku hanya 'ini' koq" Ucap yunho lembut sambil menggerakkan juniornya lagi yang kini masih berada didalam holeku

"Arghh yunn" Desahku nikmat

Dan biarlah kami melakukannya lagi. Biarlah yunho menikmati surganya lagi. Aku tidak perduli akan hal-hal yang lain sejak aku dibohongi oleh orang yang kucintai. Aku sungguh tidak perduli. Aku hanya tahu saat ini yunho akan menginginkanku meskipun aku mungkin belum menginginkannya seperti dia menginginkanku.

"Urghhh jaeee kauuu teetaapp hangattt" Desahnya nikmat

"Ahhhh yunnn ahhhh" desahku nikmat seraya menikmati hujaman demi hujaman pada holeku

Aku terus mendesah dan mengerang meneriakkan namanya. Aku tidak perduli lagi jika hyungie menyaksikannya aku lagi. Aku masih sakit hati atas kebohongan yang dikatakannya serta kejadian yang menimpa sunmi, gadis itu sungguh amatlah menyedihkan. Dia mengalami kisah yang cukup tragis, menurutku. Entah kenapa justru aku merasa beruntung tidak menikahi hyungie, bagaimana jika aku menikahinya dan dia melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada sunmi. Aku tidak mampu membayangkannya, sungguh.

"Arghhh yunnn kelluarrr ahhh..." Desahku nikmat sambil menikmati organisme yang kualami. Yunho tidak begitu saja menghentikan hujamannya namun dia malah mempercepat hujamannya hingga membuatku terlonjak-lonjak kenikmatan dan tanpa kusadari aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya sambil menikmati hujamannya.

"Urghhh jaeee keluarrrrrr ahhhh" Desahnya nikmat segera setelahnya menggigit nippleku lagi. Aku tidak peduli jika nippleku membengkak akibat gigitannya.

Melihat hal itu, aku segera mencium bibirnya lembut

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" Ucap yunho pelan

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku seraya memejamkan mataku perlahan.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa yunho kini berganti posisi dengan memelukku. Dia mendekapku hingga kini aku berada dalam pelukkannya yang hangat.

Samar-samar kudengar

"Aku tidak perduli jika joongie tidak ingat dengan diriku. Jika joongie mungkin membenciku seumur hidup, aku sungguh tidak perduli lagi. Karena kini joongie hanya milik aku seorang dan hanya joongie yang kupunya. Jika aku harus sampai mengurungmu di dalam sangkar emasku atau kalo perlu aku akan menjadikanmu bonekaku, aku tidak apa-apa joongie asal kau tetap disampingku. Aku akan melakukan apapun hanya kau sellau disisiku" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup keningku lembut

Dan masih samar-samar kudengar

"Sunmi, kau tenang saja oppa baik-baik saja. Kini oppa sudah bersama dengannya, oppa harap kau berbahagia disurga sana. Oppa merindukanmu sunmi" Ucapnya lembut mungkin yunho tengah memandang poto adiknya, karena dapat kurasakan pergerakkannya.

Dan setelah itu yunho mengecup keningku lembut dan mulai memejamkan matanya menyusulku kealam mimpi.

TBC or End? ._.

Aku bingung mau membuat ff ini mau jadi chapter atau oneshoot ._.

jadi silahkan tentukan sendiri ._.

oia kalo kalian nemuin kata hyunjong di ffku ini, diganti aja jadi hyungie. Tadinya castnya kubuat hyunjong tapi setelah ku pertimbangan hyungie aj de :)

Mind To review?


	2. Chapter 2 (sekuel or part 2)

Revenge part 2 (Sekuel)

- Hidup terbelenggu seperti ini, bukanlah pilihanku. Aku tidak punya pilihan untuk memilih jalan hidupku. - Kim Jaejoong

- Aku tidak peduli jika dia membenciku, tidak menyukaiku. Yang jelas aku hanya akan selalu mencoba agar dia tetap disampingku. - Jung yunho

*Note all JAE Pov

Dan setelah itu yunho mengecup keningku lembut dan mulai memejamkan matanya menyusulku kealam mimpi...

.

.

"Kim jaejoong-sshi harus sampai kukatakan berapa kali, kau tidak boleh keluar dari tempat ini! Kau sudah melanggar untuk kesekian kalinya, kau tahu itu! Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu ingin keluar dari tempat ini?!" Ucap yunho marah

Kini aku sudah tinggal beberapa bulan ditempat ini dan nampaknya aku, aku bukan tidak menyukai tinggal disini hanya aku... Aku menyukainya namun aku seperti terbelunggu. Tinggal disangkar emas seorang jung yunho, tidaklah menyenangkan. Aku tidak memiliki kebebasan sedikitpun. Aku tidak boleh pergi kemanapun sesuka hatiku, tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang kusukai. Terlebih lagi aku harus selalu berdiam diri ditempat ini atau mungkin dapat kukatakan kamar. Jika aku melakukan suatu kegiatan atau memaksa melakukan suatu kegiatan atau pergi ke suatu tempat, dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Yunho tidak akan segan-segan 'menghukumku' jika menurutnya aku sudah terlampau nakal.

Seperti tindakanku kali ini, aku tahu mungkin yunho meradang akibat aksiku. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mencoba kabur. Aku kabur karena aku rindu dunia luar. Aku rindu saat aku menikmati secangkir kopi sambil membaca buku atau sambil memainkan gadget. Aku rindu saat aku harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket bioskop. Aku rindu saat makan di restoran dengan suasana yang romantis. Aku rindu dengan duniaku yang dulu.

"Aku rindu yun, rindu duniaku yang dulu lagipula sekalian aku menemui umma appaku." Ucapku lemah

"Kau rindu duniamu dulu yang penuh kepalsuan itu? Dimana setiap orang memakai topeng seakan-akan menyukaimu begitu?! Meskipun bisa saja kau dibenci oleh mereka, kau merindukan duniamu itu?! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan dirimu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari dunia yang hanya menawarkan kepalsuan padamu. Mereka bisa tampak baik didepan namun kejam dan jahat dibelakangmu!" Ucap yunho tegas dan agak membentak

"Tapi yun..." Ucapku lemah

Aku jujur ingin menangis kali ini, bagaimana tidak yunho mengucapkan kata-katanya sambil membentakku seolah-olah aku tengah melakukan sesuatu kesalahan yang fatal dan besar. Kini aku dengan yunho berada dikanar dengan aku duduk menghadapnya yang berdiri saat ini.

"Jika kau ingin keluar, boleh silahkan. Aku tidak akan memaksa! Tapi sekali kau melangkah keluar dari tempat ini, jangan salahkan aku bahwa kehidupanmu, teman-temanmu, orang tuamu dan semua orang disekitarmu yang akan menanggung akibatnya, kau mengerti!" Ucapnya kesal

Aku mengerti, amat sangat mengerti ucapan dari yunho. Aku tahu yunho tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya padaku. Semua yang dikatakannya benar adanya. Yunho akan membuktikan semua perkataannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Yunho yang tampak masih kesal, segeralah melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya tanpa membuka jas.

"Kau sungguh membuatku emosi" Ucapnya dingin

Aku paham, mengapa yunho bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin ini karena perkataanku padanya untuk menemaninya. Kata yang terucap begitu sama tanpa kupikirkan konsekuensi dari kata-kata itu.

Aku terus menatap yunho dengan memelas. Aku sungguh hanya merindukan duniaku yang dulu. Duniaku yang dulu, tentu beda dengan duniaku yang sekarang. Aku yang sekarang tidaklah bebas. Aku diharuskan tidak boleh keluar dari istana rumah ini, bahkan untuk pergi ke taman pun aku tidak boleh.

Selama tinggal disini, aku sudah amat sangat memahami sikap dan sifat yunho. Meskipun yunho baik namun jika ada yang mengusiknya, menganggunya atau bahkan mungkin dianggap meresahkannya ia tidak segan-segan akan menghabisinya tidak peduli ku wanita ataupun laki-laki. Baginya semua sama saja.

Aku paham, jika yunho sudah kesal seperti ini, dia akan membantai siapapun tanpa pandang bulu. Aku paham akan situasi seperti itu, segeralah bangkit berdiri menghampirinya.

"Aku janji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi kau harus menemani aku selalu ya" Ucapku lembut mencoba mencairkan hatinya

Aku tidak ingin kondisi seperti ini berlarut-larut. Biar bagaimanapun, aku sudah memilih untuk menemani yunho, tetap bersama yunho dan inilah akibatnya. Aku harus menanggung semua konsekuensi dari apa yang sudah kupilih.

"Kau sudah sering seperti ini, dan melanggarnya lagi. Kapan kau tidak melanggarnya?!" Ucap yunho masih kesal

"Kau harus percaya yunho, aku sudah menjadi milikmu. Kau bahkan sudah membuktikannya bukan, memperkosaku didepan hyungie. Kau lupa?" Ucapku manja sambil memegang atau menggengam kemeja yang dikenakan yunho lembut.

"Tidak akan pernah lupa, aku memperkosamu dihadapan hyungie. Itu adalah the best moment dalam hidupku" Ucapnya sambil menarik pinggangku agar lebih mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan dirimu, kenapa kau seolah-olah mengenalku?..." Ucapku ragu seketika ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan pertemuan kita" Ucap yunho lembut

"Pertemuan pertama? Kapan kita pernah bertemu? Pantas saja saat itu kau tahu namaku? Aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan namaku saat itu" Ucapku penasaran

"Aku sudah tahu kau tidak akan mengingatku, baiklah kuceritakan padamu" Ucapnya melembut

Kurasa kemarahan yunho sudah mereda, dan semoga dia tidak ingat lagi akan tindakanku yang mencoba kabur dari sisinya.

'Baguslah, kali ini tidak ada yang perlu dibantai lagi olehnya' Kataku dalam hati sambil menghela nafas lega

"Apa kau ingat, cowok culun disekolahmu dulu? Cowok yang selalu membantumu, menolongmu setiap saat. Kau akan selalu mengejeknya karena penampilannya yang menurutmu aneh. Dengan kacamata yang besar, baju yang selalu terlihat rapi dimasukkan, dandannya seperti anak kutu buku atau bahkan lebih parah?" Tanya yunho pelan

"Kurasa aku mengingatnya, itu kau yunho?" Ucapku tidak yakin, terkejut, kaget dan campur aduk pokoknya.

"Aku masih ingat ketika itu..." Ucap yunho menerawang jauh

•••• Flash back ••••

Ketika itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.00 sore. Guru park saat itu memintamu membawakan buku-buku yang cukup berat.

"Hari ini, tugas kim jaejoong yang membawa buku-buku ini keperpus. Silahkan lakukan tugasmu, dan selamat sore" Ucap guru park bergegas keluar

'Huft, akhirnya selesai juga kelas hari ini' Kataku dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafasku perlahan.

Aku tidak tahu, jika sedari tadi aku diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang selalu duduk dipojok sana.

Segeralah aku bangkit berdiri dan bermaksud membawa buku-buku yang dimaksud ke perpus.

Perlahan-lahan semua murid-murid dikelas segera keluar dan aku mendekati meja guru, tempat bertumpuknya buku-buku itu.

"Guru park mau membunuhku, apa?! " Ucapku kaget pelan

Keadaan kelasku pun berangsur-angsur sepi hingga tanpa kusadari sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku, datang menghampiriku.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tawarnya lembut

"Butuh, sangat butuh. Aku minta kau yang membawa buku-buku itu yaa, aku malas membawanya keperpus. Aku mau pulang dulu" Ucapku seraya tidak menoleh kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu asal kau sebutkan dulu siapa namamu?" Ucapnya lembut

Teramat lembut hingga membuatku terkejut

'Kurasa orang ini adalah orang yang lemah lembut hatinya. Ucapan demi ucapannya amatlah lembut.' Kataku dalam hati

"Jaejoong, kim jaejoong" Ucapku seraya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa tahu siapa nama yang sudah membantuku.

Dan sejak saat itu, pria misterius itu selalu datang membantuku meakipun aku tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut

••• End flash back ••••

"Itu kau yunnie?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Yaa, itu aku" Ucap yunho pelan

Segeralah aku menatap wajah yunho lembut, dapat kurasakan ketenangannya, kelemah lembutan dalam wajahnya meskipun ada kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang tersirat didalam wajahnya.

.

.

Langit disore hari ini tampak cerah seperti biasa dan aku tetap saja berdiam diri tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Segeralah aku memutuskan berkeliling tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku dengan memperhatikan sesuatu dan sekaligus menghabiskan waktu.

Hingga tibalah aku disebuah kamar. Kamar ini cukup membuatku tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"Kau seperti ingin tahu tentang nona sunmi, adik kandung tuan yunho" Ucap pengurus lee tiba-tiba

Segeralah aku menoleh dan memperhatikan pengurus lee dengan seksama

"Pengurus lee, bisa kau ceritakan tentang sunmi? Aku ingin tahu tentangnya" Ucapku lembut

"Baiklah, kuharap setelah ini tidak ada acara kabur-kaburan lagi. Kasian tuan yunho jika harus marah-marah lagi" Ucap pengurus lee ramah

•••• Flash back ••••

Sunmi adalah anak kedua dari keluarga jung. Mereka sangat mencintai dan menyayangi sunmi dan yunho. Begitulah gambaran dari sebuah keluarga yang tampak harmonis. Benarkah seperti itu? Sayangnya tidak, appa dan umma yunho sunmi sering bertengkar meributkan hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting. Yunho dan sunmi sudah sering mendapati umma dan appa mereka bertengkar dan tak jarang mereka mabuk didepan kedua anaknya atau dengan kata lain, minum didepan kedua anaknya. Yunho dan sunmi akhirnya tumbuh dengan keadaan yang cukup berbeda, yunho tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tertutup, dingin dan egois. Yunho tidak suka jika ada suatu hal yang menganggunya atau mengusiknya. Berbeda dengan sunmi, gadis itu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang riang, cerewet dan manja. Yunho selalu menganggap bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada, tapi tidak dengan sunmi. Dia tetap menganggap bahwa kedua orang tua masih ada dan menyayanginya. Hingga saat itu tiba, sunmi pulang kerumah dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan. Baju yang dikenakan robek-robek terurai berantakan, rok yang dikenakan pun sudah tidak layak atau pantas untuk dikenakan. Ia berjalan terseok-seok mencoba menghampiri yunho dan wajah sunmi meratap pilu. Mencoba mencari pertolongan pada kakaknya. Yunho yang tidak tahu apa-apa segera menemui adiknya, ketika ia tahu sunmi sudah pulang kerumah. Begitu yunho menyadari kondisi adiknya yang tidak biasa, segeralah membantunya. Yunho menyuruh adiknya untuk mandi, segera setelahnya ia mengobati luka-luka yang dialami oleh sunmi. Yunho sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya sampai dokter pribadi keluarga jung datang, sunmi hanya diam menangis dalam pelukkan sang kakak, entah apa yang dirasakan. Barulah diketahui bahwa sunmi habis diperkosa, tidak hanya oleh satu orang melainkan 5 sampai 8 orang. Bisa kau bayangkan, diusia 16 tahun memiliki kekasih dan kakak yang amat menyanyangimu harus mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Tidak pernah yunho kira bahwa adiknya akan diperkosa oleh teman-teman dari kekasihnya. Yunho mengira bahwa sunmi diperkosa oleh orang mabuk atau orang lain dan bukan teman kekasihnya. Yunho terus mencari tahu sampai pada akhirnya yunho mengetahui semuanya bahwa kekasih sunmi cemburu lantaran sunmi terlalu perhatian pada yunho. Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan? Yunho adalah kakak sunmi. Bukankah seorang adik wajar bermanja-manjaan pada kakaknya. Awalnya yunho mencoba untuk memaafkan tindakannya tersebut, melihat sunmi kini mulai ceria lagi seperti dulu. Yunho terus mengupayakan agar sunmi selalu ceria, tidak peduli jika ia harus berpenampilan cupu dan culun. Setiap hari, demi melihat sunmi marah-marah yunho rela berpakaian cupu dan culun. Yunho berharap dengan melihat sunmi marah maka dapat mengembalikan sunmi seperti dulu yang ceria dan manja meskipun jika kau dapat menatap kedalam kedua matanya kau dapat merasakan kekosongan dan kehampaan. Seolah-olah ada yang hilang dalam diri sunmi. Hingga sampai pada akhirnya kedua orang tua yunho sunmi tahu apa yang terjadi menimpa sunmi. Sunmi kemudian dipaksa untuk masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa, guna menutupi aibnya. Mereka merasa apa yang terjadi pada sunmi adalah aib dan kesialan. Mereka harus menutupi hal tersebut dengan cara mengirim sunmi kerumah sakit jiwa. Walaupun sebenarnya itu bukanlah aib melainkan nasib dan takdir yang harus dilaluinya. Yunho sebagai seorang kakak jelas tidak terima akan tindakan kedua orang tuanya yang seenakknya memaksa memasukkan adiknya kerumah sakit jiwa. Jelas sekali sunmi tidaklah sakit jiwa. Namun sayang sekali, saat itu yunho tidaklah memiliki kuasa dan uang untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, tidak seperti sekarang. Ia mencoba menerima tindakan orang tuanya meskipun ia sudah sangat membenci dengan hal tersebut. Dampak dari tindakan itu, membuat yunho semakin tidak menyukai kedua orang tuanya dan membenci siapapun yang menyakiti adiknya, termasuk orang-orang yang sudah melakukan hal-hal tidak pada adiknya meskipun tadinya yunho akan memaafkannya. Yunho merasa ini tidaklah adil, adiknya harus mengalami semua hal yang tidak mengenakan pada dirinya. Yunho merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa adiknya akhirnya tetap mengurus adiknya, meskipun ia harus bolak balik ke rumah dan rumah sakit jiwa. Perlahan tetapi pasti sunmi dapat mulai menerima kondisinya dan tidak membenci kepada semua orang yang sudah menyakitinya dan melukainya hingga ia dimasukkan kerumah sakit jiwa. Sunmi selalu berkata kepada yunho, agar segera memaafkan semua orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Meskipun sunmi mengalami kemajuan seperti itu tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia mendapat tekanan, bukan tekanan dari luar melainkan dari dirinya sendiri. Sunmi selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang menimpa pada dirinya. Hingga puncaknya, sunmi yang merasa tidak tahan. Dia terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya, kenapa harus dia yang mengalami semua ini. Segeralah sunmi berjalan menuju atap rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Yunho yang saat itu sedang mengunjungi sunmi, kaget mendapati adiknya tengah diatas atap rumah sakit. Segeralah yunho berjalan menuju atap. Begitu yunho sampai atas, ia melihat adiknya tengah termenung. Yunho berusaha menghampiri namun sunmi menjauh. Sunmi merasa ia adalah beban bagi yunho. Yunho pasti malu jika ia mempunyai seorang adik yang sudah diperkosa dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Sunmi terus menggeleng lemah, melihat yunho dan perlahan sunmi menangis. Disanalah, yunho baru pertama kali yunho melihat adiknya menangis. Biasanya sunmi selalu menyembunyikan air matanya didepan siapapun, termasuk yunho kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sunmi terus melangkah maju, hingga satu langkah lagi dan ia meninggal. Sunmi merasa ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuknya. Setelah ini, yunho tidak akan merasa malu pada dirinya. Kedua orang tuanya pun akan seperti itu. Sebelum sunmi melangkah lagi, ia menoleh kearah yunho dan tersenyum. "Ku harap yunho oppa bahagia" Itulah pesan terakhir sunmi dan ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya. Sunmi sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap rumah sakit jiwa, tempatnya tinggal. Yunho yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya diam, perlahan tetapi pasti air matanya mengalir. Kini dendamlah yang timbul didalam hati yunho. Yunho bertekad akan membalas semua orang yang menyakiti adiknya, tidak peduli jika itu kedua orang tuanya.

•••• End flash back ••••

"Aku tidak tahu jika yunho harus mengalami kejadian yang melukai hatinya" Ucapku lembut

Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika yunho akan mengalami kejadian pelik seperti itu. Melihat adiknya mati didepan matanya, itu tentu akan melukainya.

"Kau apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua dari tuan yunho dan nona sunmi?" Tanya pak lee lembut

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yunho membunuh mereka?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Tuan yunho tidak membunuh mereka, yunho menghancurkan mereka dan membenci mereka sampai-sampai tidak ingin melihat mereka lagi" Ucap pak lee lembut

"Aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa yunho seperti ini" Ucapku pelan

"Sudah tampak mau malam, sebaiknya anda segera ke kamar anda dan menunggu saat makan malam tiba" Ucap pengurus lee pelan

Segeralah aku pergi dari sana dan menghampiri yunho. Entah kenapa ada dorongan dalam diriku untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kini aku paham kenapa yunho mengurungku, melarangku pergi keluar sana. Ia tidak ingin kejadian adiknya, menimpa aku. Ia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Segeralah aku menghampirinya. Begitu aku tiba diruangan yunho, melihatnya diantara tumpukkan dokumen dengan tatapan mata yang fokus pada laptop serta dokumen yang terbuka membuat dadaku bergemuruh lembut.

'Kau tampak tampan, jika mengenakan kacamata itu' Kataku dalam hati.

Segeralah aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Yunho nampak kaget dan tak lama ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini?" Ucapnya lembut

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... Aku salah sudah mencoba kabur. Aku janji tidak akan kabur lagi" Ucapku pelan

"Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau kau melakukan hal yang tidak kuketahui?" Tanyanya pelan namun menyelidik

"Aku... Sudah tahu semua, maafkan aku" Ucapku melemah

Segeralah yunho menarikku hingga aku duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku janji mulai hari ini dan seterusnya akan menuruti semua perkataan dan permintaanmu" Ucapku lembut sambil menatapnya lembut

Aku suka saat yunho menatapku lembut, tenang dan teduh seperti ini seakan-akan dia akan menjagaku dengan segenap jiwanya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, yunho mengeliminasi jarak antara aku dengannya. Kini kami cukup berdekatan, dan dapat kurasakan tatapan yunho yang lembut itu seolah-olah tengah memperhatikanku. Itu membuatku cukup merasa malu. Segeralah aku memberanikan diri mengecup bibirnya.

Berawal dari ciuman lembut berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan. Lumatan untuk saling menuntut, hingga terjadinya perang lidah antara aku dengan yunho. Kami terus saling melumat hingga kami bertukar air liur dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Segeralah aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku padanya dan dia mendekap pinggangku, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Yunho yang merasa kalau pasokkan oksigenku menurun segeralah melepaskan ciumanku dan beralih menjilat telingaku. Aku merasa geli akan hal tersebut segeralah mendekap yunho lembut.

Tanpa aba-aba yunho langsung melepaskan pakaianku hingga kini aku nampak polos dihadapannya. Segeralah yunho mengecup bibirku lembut, yang kemudian beralih ke leherku yang menggodanya untuk dinikmatinya dna tak lupa tangannya yang bekerja pada juniorku serta holeku. Yunho mencoba memasukkan 4 jarinya kedalam holeku.

"Arghh yunnieee" Desahku nikmat saat yunho memasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam holeku dan bergerak secara lembut.

Aku yang merasa kenikmatan segera meremas rambut yunho lembut. Bibir yunho kini tengah asik memainkan nippleku. Dia mengecup, menjilat, menyedot nippleku secara lembut. Yunho terus memberikan rangsangan pada diriku, dengan cara yang seperti itu.

"Urghhhh yunnieeee ahhh... Yunnnn ahhhh" Desahku kenikmatan saat yunho 'menghajar' nippleku, juniorku serta holeku. Yunho tampak tahu bagaimana cara memuaskanku dengan baik dan benar.

Aku seolah memasrah diriku untuknya, aku tidak melawan atau memberontak dirinya. Aku hanya menikmati apa yang kini yunho tengah 'lakukan' pada diriku. Aku yang merasa akan segera keluar segeralah meremas rambut yunho lembut

"Arghhh yunnieeee keellluuarrrrr ahhhh" Desahku nikmat, sambil melihat spermaku yang meluber keluar mengenai pakaiannya.

Cupp...

"Mianhae, pakaianmu kena spermaku" Ucapku lembut segera menduduki meja tempatnya bekerja.

Yunho hanya nampak tersenyum padaku. Segeralah ia melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Segeralah ia bangkit berdiri dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

Baru kali ini aku memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dengan tubuh yang tinggi, tegap dan otot-otot yang melengkapinya dibagian tangan dan perut serta dengan kulitnya yang kecoklat-coklatan membuatnya tampak sexy. Jangan lupa dengan kakinya yang jenjang, serta juniornya yang keras, panjang, dan berwarna kecoklat-cokalatan membuatnya tampak sangat hot dan menggoda.

'Gulp, yunho menggodaku' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah yunho menghampiriku, tanpa aba-aba aku membuka kedua pahaku agar nampak pink hole yang menggodanya. Yunho dengan lembut menciumku sambil berusaha memasukkkan miliknya kedalam milikku.

"Mmmmckkkkkppp ahhhhh" Eranganku tertahan lantaran yunho terus mencium dan mengecupiku dengan lembut

Jlebb

"Arghhh jaeee" Desahnya nikmat

"Urghhhh yunniee" Desahku nikmat

Begitu yunho berhasil memasukkan juniornya kedalam holeku. Aku mendorongnya agar yunho terduduk. Yunho yang seolah paham dia menarikku agar tautan diantara kami tidak lepas.

Begitu kini aku duduk dipangkuan yunho, aku menciumnya lembut sambil menggerakkan holeku naik turun.

Yunho terus menciumiku dengan lembut hingga tidak kusadari, junior yunho kini bergerak dengan tidak sabarnya

"Ahhhh yunhooo ahhhhhh yunniiiieeee ahhhh" Desahku kenikmatan saat menikmati hujaman pada holeku.

Aku terus dibuatnya mendesah, mengerang kenikmatan sementara yunho terus menghujamiku dan menyusu pada dadaku.

Sungguh ini adalah seks ternikmat sepanjang aku melakukan seks dengannya. Terlepas dari yunho melakukannya dengan kasar atau tidak aku tetap menikmatinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, yunho tampak gentle melakukannya saat ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak mau tahu. Jelas yunho mampu membuatku merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, saat ia melakukannya dengan kasar atau pun lembut.

Yunho terus menghujamiku holeku, kini tangannyalah memainkan nippleku sedangkan bibirnya sedang membisikkan kata-kata dirty talk padaku.

"Kau menyukainya bukan saat juniorku menghantam titik prostatmu. Menghujamimu secara terus menerus. Kau juga ingin aku terus menyusu padamu bukan? Karena nipplemu terbiasa dengan lidahku yang bermain-main disana" Bisiknya secara lembut

"Ahhhhh yunnieee" Desahku nikmat

Sungguh yunho amatlah pintar memuaskanku. Aku tidak tahu yunho belajar dari mana, yang jelas setiap aku berhubungan sex dengan yunho dia selalu dapat memuaskanku.

"Arghhh yunnieeee ahhhh" Desahku kenikmatan

Yunho terus saja menghujamiku secara lembut

"Arghhhh yunnieeee keluarrr" Desahku nikmat saat merakan spermaku mengalir dengan derahnya.

"Shittt! Dan kau menyempitt ahhhh jaeee" Desahnya nikmat saat merakan holeku menjepit juniornya secara lembut

Yunho tidak tinggal diam, dia terus saja menghujamiku membuatku terlonjak-lonjak.

Aku tidak peduli sampai jam berapapun dia menyelesaikan ini. Yang jelas saat ini aku hanya mencoba menikmati apa yang kini dia berikan padaku.

TBC or End ._.

Maaf dulu yaaa sebelumnya kalo kalian nemuin kata organisme di chap 1 nya, maklum tangan sama otak lagi gak sinkron gitu ;A;

kalo aku lanjutin ceritanya yunho nya jadi posesif dunk ke jae nya ._.

silahkan tentukan sendiri saja

semua kata-kata kalian saran, kritik kalian aku tampung koq, tenang aj ;)

Maaf yaa kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan jelek T^T

makasih yaa yang udah ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini, aku cinta kalian semua

Gothiclolita : sippo :)

Yunjae q : tapi kalo aku lanjutin entar yunho nya jadi posesif ke jae ._.

gwanswim84 : hihihhii sippo :)

Iche. Cassiopeaijaejjong : sippo :) hihihih

Ny Cho evil : aduh unn itu tangan sama otakku lagi gak sejalan ;A; jadilah begitu

Exndira : sippo hihihi :)

joongmax : kalo aku lanjutin yunho nya jadi posesif ke jae ._.

minami Kz : kalo aku lanjutin nanti yunho nya jadi posesif gitu ke jae ._.

Mpreg lovers : Sippo :) hihihihi

DahsyatNyaff : Sippo :) hihihi

Kim Eun seob : aigoo aigoo kau memanggilku lengkap amat, panggil ren atau vanny aj ._. iaa kmrn itu ada sedikit adegan yang ku apus u.u maaf yaaa kmrn tangan sama otak lagi gak nyambung gitu hehehe :) kalo lanjut entar yunho jadi posesif ke jae

Shinjiwoo920202 : yups mereka ada masa lalunya :) dipertimbangan sippo hihihih jeje gitu *kibas bulu ketek daddy

yoon hyunwoo : twoshoot aj? kupertimbangan :)

nana junsu : thank you :) sippo hihihi

Shiro : okay, maaf yaa kmrn itu otak sama tanganku lagi gak nyambung gitu jadi nya yaa begitu hehehe :)

Joyer : Sippo :) hihihi

Arrumnita : hihihihi iaaa mereka belum cinta ;)

Jaejae : hihihihi maaf tangan sama otak lagi gak singkron jadinya begitu ;A;

Guest : hihihi sippo, ku pertimbangan koq ;)

NN : iaaa okay hihihiih sippo nanti kupertimbangan ;)

yunjae24 : sippo hihihii :)

Guest : sippo hihihi kupertimbangan koq ;)

Guest : ini lembut koq, cuma kepotong u,u sisanya bayangin sendiri aj yaaa :3

: iaa ada beberapa adegan yang ku skip hehehehe okay :)

Mints : itu lah tanda tanyanya hihihi :)

Makasih yaa buat silent readers yang udah sempet-sempetin baca :)

Mind to review?


End file.
